


The Dean Will See You Now

by adamdsolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamdsolo/pseuds/adamdsolo
Summary: You just started your second year at university. Your first year didn't go the way you planned so you were determined to make some changes this time around. When you finally meet some friends they invite you out for a night on the town. You unexpectedly run into the most handsome man you had ever laid eyes on.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Dean Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my love Haz because what came out of her mind was the inspiration for this one-shot. It might not be as ✨spicy✨as you usually like but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

You were excited to start your second year of university. A new dean, Kylo Ren had just come in and was already making some decent changes, making life on campus a little better. You had been incredibly homesick your first year and you managed to stay in your dorm for most of the year. This year was going to be different. You were going to make friends, go out, and be more confident. 

As the semester started you found yourself falling back into your old ways. Getting dinner from the cafeteria and bringing it back to your dorm so you wouldn’t have to deal with the anxiety of sitting alone. Staying in on the weekends instead of going to campus events or to the local bar that is a student favorite. But one morning you woke up particularly determined to do something out of your comfort zone. 

You had to thank that part inside you that made you go to the silent disco on campus that night. It led you to your new group of friends who already made plans with you to go to an upscale bar downtown over the weekend. Rey, Finn, Poe, and Rose were really great people. They were so down to earth and fun and they really made you feel welcome into their group. Rose especially, even though she was some heiress and was the one who got you all reservations at one of the most sought after bars in the city. 

You put on your favorite dress that you had brought this year specifically for an occasion like this. It made you feel and look great the way it hugged you in all the right places and showed off your best features. It was a deep navy blue midi, with a plunging neckline, and a slit up to the upper thigh. Your hair was down and curled for the first time since you’ve been at university and you felt powerful. 

-

-

-

The bar was very boujee. Less a bar and more of a lounge. There were comfy booths and couches, a bar with stools, and a small dance floor. It was dimly lit but you were surprised at how crowded it was. It was buzzing with conversation and music. 

Your friends were out on the dance floor when you needed to take a break. You went to the bar and got yourself a drink and started exploring. The bar was huge and there was so much of it that you hadn’t seen. You turned the corner to an open, empty room but in the short distance a deep red door. Your curiosity got the better of you and you walked towards it placing a hand on its cool gold knob. As you twisted it, the door flung open revealing a tall brooding man on the other side. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” You said as you watched him look you over, up and down. He didn’t say anything. He just stared. It was kind of uncomfortable at first but then you caught yourself staring too. He was massively tall, easily towering over you with dark black waves framing his uniquely beautiful face. He had a strong nose and a sharp jaw with a furrowed brow and eyes that looked into your soul. He looked young but definitely much older than you which intrigued you even more. 

“What’s down there?” You asked, curious, and helping to pull yourself away from looking at him. 

“A speakeasy with private rooms,” he said, as he saw he was piquing your interest. 

“Oh,” you paused realizing what “private rooms” meant, “so you’re here with someone.”

He smirked, “No, not at the moment.” Your eyes found his. They were dark and filled with desire now. You knew at that moment that you both wanted the same thing. You moved closer to him giving him the invitation he needed. 

Suddenly his lips were on yours, attacking you with such a passion, such a need. He wrapped his hands around your waist pulling you flush against his chest and holding onto you as his soft, minty lips melted with your own. You wrapped your hands around his neck tugging at his hair which only made him growl and hunger for more. 

He pulled away and collected his breath. “Follow me,” he said, taking your hand and leading you down the stairs and into the hidden speakeasy. There was a host at the bottom of the stairs with who he had a brief word before handing him a key. He led you to another closed-door which unlocked with the key he was given. 

It was a small room with a round sofa bed in the center. Once the door behind you was closed he found you again already tugging at the hem of your dress so you would pull it off. You did as his actions requested, leaving you only in your undergarments. He looked you up and down grinning before throwing you onto the bed. “You look so pretty pet,” he said as he hovered over you. 

His hands traced your whole body causing pebbles to rise all over your skin. You tugged at his shirt wanting him to take it off so you could feel his flesh against your own. He removed it as you took in his muscular and broad chest and torso. You wanted him now. 

You reached up and grabbed him pulling him down so he collapsed on top of you. You used all the strength you had to turn him over and get on top of him, straddling him at his waist. “That won’t last long kitten,” he said deviously as he reached behind you to unhook your bra. You started grinding down on him as you felt his cock strain in his pants. Your panties were already soaked and you wanted him inside you. 

You moved to unbuckle his belt as his hands caressed your inner thighs. As you moved down his pants, his cock sprung free, resting on his stomach. He was so big and so hard that you couldn’t resist wrapping your palm around it. He seethed at the pleasure. It was so girthy you couldn’t wrap your hand fully around it and the veiny, velvety texture made you clench. You quickly removed your panties and began grinding your wet pussy on his cock. He grunted at the sensation and became impatient grabbing you and rolling you over so you were on your back. His hand came to your neck applying pressure to the sides, “I’m in control now pet.”

He grabbed your legs and forced them up to rest on his shoulders. He aligned himself at your entrance and thrust in to the hilt. “Fuck,” he growled, “you’re so tight.” His size stretched you out in the best way and as you adjusted to him, he began thrusting fast and uncontrollably. Your tits were bouncing at each of his movements and you saw that he couldn’t stop looking at them. Finally, his hands came to palm each of them, rolling your nipples through his fingers and making them hard at his touch. 

“Gods you feel so good,” you mewled as his thrusts were bringing you to the edge already. “I’m gonna come please!”

His hand moved from your breast to your clit and began rubbing tight circles around it causing your hips to buck at the sudden sensation. You could feel the heat rising throughout your entire body as you reached your climax. 

“Ok kitten,” he said feeling you clench around him, “come on my cock.”

Your orgasm ripped through your body causing you to see white. “Oh fuck- oh, oh,” you moaned as your toes curled and your back arched and you felt the pleasure overtake you. He was still fucking you through your high as he reached his own peak. You felt his cock twitch inside you as he spilled ropes of come, coating your walls. “You were so good for me, such a good girl,” he said as he hovered over you trying to catch his breath. 

Soon he pulled out leaving empty and cold as he got himself dressed. You did the same. There was an awkward shuffle between the two of you once you’d been dressed. Neither one of you knew what to say. Thankfully he broke the silence. 

“I should get going,” he was back to being the cold man you met at the door. 

“But-” you started but he cut you off knowing where you were going with your sentence.

“If we’re meant to see each other again, we will.” And he walked out of the door leaving you behind. 

You never knew if you’d ever see him again.

-

-

-

You woke up on Monday morning from an email from your advisor. She had found something wrong with your registration and recommend you visit the dean to get it fixed. 

You got dressed and packed your bag for the day ahead, before heading to the dean’s office. You told the receptionist what you were there for and she had told you to wait in the lobby while she checked the dean’s schedule. 

You hoped that even though Dean Ren was new they’d be able to help with your problem. You were startled from your thoughts as the receptionist returned to where you were.

“The dean will see you now,” she said with a big smile. You thanked her and headed in the direction she pointed. You found yourself in front of a huge wooden door that has definitely been around for ages. 

You knocked not knowing if you should make your presence known before you just barge in. 

“Come in,” said a deep, almost familiar, voice. You turned the doorknob and walked into the room. 

Your face immediately lit up red as you saw the man sitting there. He looked equally as shocked as you. The man before you, Dean Ren, was the same man who, only nights ago, had his cock stuffed deep inside you. 

This was not what you were expecting at all. 


End file.
